


Aching Archaeologist

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What is Jack going to do with an aching archaeologist?





	Aching Archaeologist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Ohhhhh..."

"Feel good?"

"Oh yeah...harder. Do it harder."

"Daniel-"

"Harder!"

I sigh and do as he requests. He howls, throwing his head back, then collapses on the bed panting. "Was that good?"

"God, yes! Do it again!"

"I think we should take a break here. Any more and I'll bruise you."

"But Jaaaack. Janet said you need to do it at least three times a day."

"I don't think she meant within the same hour, Danny. In fact, it's rather wishful thinking, considering."

He lets out a soft moan and tucks his head into his pillow. "Fine. Be that way."

I roll my eyes as he pouts. I know he's pouting, even if I can't see his face. He can be such a child sometimes, but I love him anyways. I nab the blanket and put it over him. He moans again as it touches his skin. "You enjoy that, I'm going downstairs to get something for you to eat, okay?"

"Then we'll go again?"

"Maybe. If you eat everything and are good."

"You're no fun."

"Would you rather have Teal'c?"

"NO!"

I chuckle and ruffle his hair before leaving the bedroom. I don't blame him. I've seen Teal'c do that, and it looks more painful than pleasurable. And speak of the devil--as I enter my living room I see Teal'c standing by the mantle and Carter pacing.

"Sir! We heard yelling and moaning and...is Daniel okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little overenthusiastic. You know how he gets." I head into the kitchen and start making sandwiches. "You want a go at him?"

"Do you mind, sir?"

"Naw. Probably needs a woman's touch after what I just did."

"Shall I assist, O'Neill?"

I nearly drop the mayonnaise jar. Daniel would scream, and that's something I 'm not interesting in hearing. "I think it'd be best if you just, um, chatted while Carter did him." Hey, talking about Goa'uld culture would take Danny 's mind off the fact that he'd be with Carter and not me.

Teal'c inclines his head and follows Carter upstairs. A few minutes later I hear a rather loud yelp--probably from Teal'c entering the room--and then moans. Carter must be good at it, since it takes me a while to warm him up.

The phone rings and I pick it up. "O'Neill."

"Colonel, good. How's our patient?"

"You were right, the massages are just what he needs. I've never seen him so relaxed."

"Just be sure to space them out, or they'll aggravate the pain."

"Yes ma'am."

"And he's due for his medication-"

"I'm finishing the food as we speak."

"Good. I'll check in again in a couple days. Oh, and sir? Don't let Teal' c touch him."

"I'm not an idiot, Fraiser." I swear I hear her choke back a snort as I hang up. No respect, I get no respect. Pouring out the required pain meds, I put them on a tray with a Gatorade and the sandwiches.

Shaking my head, I pick up the meal and head for the stairs. "Told ya you should've asked for help, Danny," I mutter to no one in particular. A torqued back complicated by poor desk posture. It was only a matter of time, it really was. I mean, even I wince at how he can sit hunched over for hours and hours.

And what's really torturous? He makes the same noises getting a massage as he does when we're making love. He may be the injured party, but I'm the one suffering. There's a very good reason I'm wearing loose pants while we have company.

Another moan makes its way to me, and I grumble quietly. I swear, when he's better I'm buying him a back brace. No way I'm gonna be stuck with a teasing lover again. It's just too hard.

...and no, I wasn't trying to make a pun. I just meant...I'm trying to say...aw, forget it. I'll just focus on getting him better. 

"Yes! Yes, right there!"

Soon. Gotta get him better really, really soon.

(End)


End file.
